Dear Rose
by qu33nofthecastle
Summary: Rose dissappears after the birth of her twins Leo and Lyra. Scorpius writes her a letter every day until she returns.


**This is the last part of my stories on Rose and Scorpius. Enjoy and review. Also, I might put all the stories together into one big one.**

**Dear Rose: **

May 24th, 2026

Dear Rose,

You are gone. I don't know why but you are gone.

Leo Abraxas and Lyra Jean are one day old. I took them home to Leighton Rose and she seemed happy.

Why did you leave? Where did you go? When will you come back? Will you come back?

I miss you.

I love you forever and always,

Scorpius

* * *

July 3rd, 2026

Dear Rose,

Leighton made her first steps today and Leo slept through the night (though I am not expecting that to last very long).

Lyra still has her temper and Leo still eats enough to fill him up twice every meal.

I still miss you and your temper and eating habits.

I love you forever and always,

Scorpius

* * *

September 1st, 2026

Dear Rose,

Happy two year anniversary! Man, it feels like just yesterday you were walking down the aisle in that beautiful dress looking even more beautiful yourself. Boy how time flies. Now we have three children… can you believe that? I can't.

I wish you were here to celebrate as much as I still miss you.

I love you forever and always,

Scorpius

* * *

October 15th, 2026

Dear Rose,

Happy 21st birthday, my love. Today, we made a cake for you. It was banana bread –your favorite- and we put chocolate chips in it just the way you like it. Leighton seems to like it too because she had quite a few pieces leading her to jump around the house for an hour until she collapsed.

We also had your parents over and they kept the kids while I went out with Albus, his new girlfriend Maddie, James and Hugo. Maddie being a muggle that Al does not yet trust with the secret of the wizarding world, we went to this horrendous muggle pub that you would have hated very much. I could just imagine you storming out of there with your flaming red hair flowing behind you.

We all still miss you.

I love you forever and always,

Scorpius

* * *

March 10th, 2027

Dear Rose,

Today is Leighton's second birthday and so your mother has kindly invited us all to the Burrow to celebrate. My parents and your many relations will be there. We wish you could be there.

They have grown so much that I enclose here a picture of your three masterpieces.

I still miss you and I was told to tell you that everyone misses you too.

I love you forever and always,

Scorpius

* * *

May 23rd, 2027

Dear Rose,

Today is the twin's birthday. They are both very excited and can't wait for the cake. I hear that your parents are getting each a toy broom (this might be your father's idea more than your mother's) and my parents are getting them a whole new nursery set.

They wish you were there to celebrate with them.

They miss you like I still miss you.

I love you forever and always,

Scorpius

* * *

September 3rd, 2027

Dear Rose,

Today, I took Leighton to her first day at preschool. She's grown up so fast and you aren't here to see her. But its ok, I don't hate you for it. I just wish you came back.

She hung on to my leg and I had to pull her off and hand her over to the teacher. When I got home, it all seemed oddly quiet while the little ones played. There was no one sitting on my lap while I read the paper.

I missed her like I still miss you.

I love you forever and always,

Scorpius

* * *

January 16th, 2028

Dear Rose,

Your daughter seems to have your personality. Today, she came home from school and told me that she had gotten married to a boy named Liam. I'm not sure that I approve… she is only two and a half after all… but she insists that she is a 'big giwl' so I had to deal with it.

The twins are starting to talk… of course they only say a few words at a time so it does not make it any easier to find out what they are trying to say but it is an improvement. I recorded them saying something and I have enclosed the tape.

I still miss you like you are missing them I am sure.

I love you forever and always,

Scorpius

* * *

June 3rd, 2028

Dear Rose,

Leighton must be named after you for a reason; she is just as smart as you are. She noticed that all of her friends have mothers coming to pick them up but she had no mother. She asked me why she doesn't have a mother. I told her that she did but that she can't be with us right now. She asked me when you would be back. I told her that you would be back as soon as you were ready. 'I hope she's ready soon,' she told me.

She drew a picture of all five of us and you should find it attached to this letter.

I hope you will be ready soon too because we still miss you.

I love you forever and always,

Scorpius

* * *

July 1st, 2036

Dear Rose,

Leighton woke me up today by jumping onto our bed and screaming thus waking up Leo, Lyra and the rest of Diagon Alley as well as rendering me deaf. She was waving an envelope in the air with her name on the front written in green ink. For a minute, I had to stop and think about matters because, of course, my little Leighton cannot be over the age of five but then I remembered, she's eleven and she must have been waiting for this very envelope for months now.

By the time I had finished thinking, the twins had arrived and cuddled to my side, quickly falling back asleep and Leighton was tearing the envelope open and reading the letter's contents with a speed that reminded me of yours.

Of course, the letter said that she had been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and that she would be expected on platform 9 ¾ September first for the departure of the train at 11:00.

She was so excited but I wish you had been there to see her.

I still miss you.

I love you forever and always,

Scorpius

* * *

July 29th, 2036

Dear Rose,

We just got back from our vacation in Romania where we visited your uncle Charlie. The children very much regretted leaving because of all the fun they were having with the dragons and such.

We are back in Diagon Alley and Leighton cannot wait to go shopping for supplies. I told her we would not go before the end of the vacation but she managed to persuade me to take her tomorrow so that's what we will be doing then.

I will get back to you with more news tomorrow but in the meantime I still miss you.

I love you forever and always,

Scorpius

* * *

July 30th, 2036

Dear Rose,

Today, I took Leo and Lyra to Hugo's place for them to play with Max and Alec (they are adorable! Max is almost three and Alec is one) so that I could take Leighton shopping for her supplies.

She had to buy the usual (books-the list gets longer every year I swear, wand-the same core as you but the same wood as me…, owl-named Love after you, lots of candy for the train ride-remind you of someone much?, and all the rest). We had lunch at the Leaky Cauldron where we saw Teddy having lunch with Dora, Remus and Victoire. Dora entered Hogwarts three years ago and Remus last year.

You should have seen Leighton's face. All day she was beaming with pride at the fact that she finally got to go to Hogwarts! She did however say that she wished she had her mother there with her.

She misses you just like I still miss you.

I love you forever and always,

Scorpius

* * *

September 1st, 2036

Dear Rose,

Today, I took Leighton to Kings Cross and put her on the Hogwarts Express that took her to the rest of her life. We arrived at the train station and met up with your cousin Molly, her husband Brody and their twins Parker and Peyton who are entering Hogwarts this year, Victoire, Teddy, Dora and Remus and your parents. Leo and Lyra came along and although they insisted that they wouldn't miss her, I knew they would.

The weirdest thing happened while we were there. I could have sworn that I saw your red hair and blue eyes looking our way. But that must have been me wishing for something very improbable.

When I put her on the train with her trunk and her new owl on the train, I felt like a little piece of my heart was torn out of my chest. Maybe it was because my little girl was really growing up and there was nothing I could do about it. Maybe it was because I felt they the last thing that helped me remember you every day was going away. Of course there is also Leo and Lyra but they don't look like you nearly as much as Leighton does.

When we got home, I took the twins to the park and when we got back, I went into Leighton's room. I realized that until the Christmas vacation, no one would be sleeping in her bed. There would be no one to flip through the books on her shelf that I had put up when she was two.

I miss her just like I still miss you.

I love you forever and always,

Scorpius

* * *

December 10th, 2036

Dear Rose,

Two days until I go and pick up my little girl! I have missed her so much I can hardly describe it. With all the letters we have been receiving from her, we haven't missed a moment in her life. Every day we get a new letter about how beautiful the grounds are or how she has found a perfect spot in the Ravenclaw common room to devour her many books and how she has read the whole first shelf of the fiction part in the library. She reminds me of you, she surprises me every day.

I have to go and pick up the twins from school but I'll be back later.

I still miss you.

I love you forever and always,

Scorpius

* * *

December 13th, 2036

Dear Rose,

You are back.

Yesterday, I went and picked up Leighton at Kings Cross. I saw her come down from the train and ran to hug her. She had grown so much that I found it hard to believe so I stepped back to look at her. She must have looked behind me to see if Leo and Lyra were there because she gasped and pointed to you. I turned around and smiled. There you were.

I have missed you so much.

I love you forever and always,

Scorpius


End file.
